


Happy Birthday, Handsome

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [26]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/177956501796/happy-birthday-handsome-harry-hart-x-reader





	Happy Birthday, Handsome

Butterflies. Everywhere Harry’s gaze turned, iridescent wings and fluttering brilliance overwhelmed his vision, so dense that the sky beyond was only visible in the way the sunlight illuminated the mosaic. Breathtaking blues and golds, shining silvers, and swirling patterns of pearly black were better than any kaleidoscope he has even seen, better than any illusion his mind had conquered, better than the best paintings and finest tapestries. 

Slowly, like floating more than flying, the delicate creatures moved forward, landing so gently on his skin it tickled. He mentally hardened himself to avoid pulling away, the light flap of wings against the hair of his arms almost too much. Goosebumps blanketed his skin as the brightest of monarchs found home upon his nose, upon his cheek, and finally upon his lips.

He felt a pang of longing as he slipped back into consciousness. His eyes fluttered open, taking in the overwhelming darkness of his bedroom in the Kingsman mansion. All the color and light had vanished, but surprisingly the butterfly kisses stayed.

“What a perfect dream,” he whispered, trying his hardest to focus on the immeasurably alluring feeling that somehow still remained.

“Well, I’m sorry to have woken you from it,” you whispered upon his lips before kissing him once more. He puckered just enough to feel you fully, no longer a beautiful butterfly but a kitten instead, soft and gentle still but playful and oh so tempting. 

“I dare say you were the dream,” he sighed as he allowed his eyes to open fully. Your pupils caught the little bit of light coming through the windows, lustrous and lust-filled. His hands came up to wrap around your waist, only now realizing that you were in his bed, in that delectable sleep dress he loved so much, buried under his covers and straddling his waist. The single most tempting woman in the single most tempting scenario. 

“Happy birthday, handsome,” you said with a giggle, feeling his fingertips slide under your sleepwear. 

“It isn’t my birthday yet, my love,” he said as he ran his hands down the length of your spine. 

You tutted against his lips before pecking him once more. 

“It’s midnight,” you whispered, “Well, 12:06 now. It is indeed your birthday and therefore you deserve your present.” 

“And this is not my present?” he asked as he pressed your hips down against his, watching as your curled yourself against his chest.

“No, silly,” you said, “this is.” And with that, you ducked your head below the covers, moving slowly but steadily lower, teasing the whole way until Harry was dizzy with desire for you.

He couldn’t suppress the sigh that escaped his chest when your lips made contact with his needy flesh. He was transported once more by the all-consuming feel of you, better than any dream his mind could conjure. He’d gladly leave behind his imagined monarchs any night for his genuine princess made flesh, royal in every way and a dream in every right.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/177956501796/happy-birthday-handsome-harry-hart-x-reader


End file.
